


+solid foundation+

by thesetemplebones



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Light-Hearted, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesetemplebones/pseuds/thesetemplebones
Summary: Eadith had found a home in Coccham with Lord Uhtred and his men. She had found a family with Finan and Aethelstan.Or Eadith has come to enjoy life.
Relationships: Eadith/Finan (The Last Kingdom), implied Eadith/Finan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	+solid foundation+

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I finally finished all of season 4 and I have to say, I really enjoyed this season!
> 
> Please enjoy another short dabble about Eadith and Finan! I really love these two together!!

**E** adith could feel the morning dew against her palms as she walked through the field toward the rising sun. She had grown accustomed to waking up before dawn from her early days with Lord Uhtred and his men, a habit she had kept all these years later. Now these mornings were filled with peace, no push of war forcing them forward. Since arriving in Coccham years before she would start her mornings with a walk through the fields. She knew that Uhtred was up too, but his mornings were reserved for his children’s mother, Gisela. If Eadith spotted him out on her walks she would respectfully, _and quickly,_ steer clear of him.  
Eadith never considered herself to be an especially religious woman but she did pray to God and Mary, Mother of God. She was surprised to find a makeshift church at Coccham; Lord Uhtred who worshiped the Pagan’s Gods and Goddesses, let his men and people worship their Christian God. Even more surprising when a blond haired Abbess named Hild received a warm smile and hug from the Dane Slayer. Eadith did not miss the way Finan pulled the other woman into a warm embrace. Eadith was happy to say that the Hild was a dear friend of hers. She did not judge Eadith as other women have. She did not judge Eadith when the red-haired woman fell apart at the thought of her brother being dead. She did not judge when she caught Eadith scrubbing her thighs raw at the thought of Athelred touching her. Hild took the cloth from Eadith, and gently washed her skin as she hummed softly.

* * *

  
Eadith’s morning thoughts were interrupted by Aethelstan who wrapped his arms around her with such force that he nearly knocked the both of them onto the ground. She laughed as she steadied the both of them, her hands coming up to hold onto the boy’s arms around her waist: “good morning to you too.”   
Aethelstan laughed and pulled back so that he could look up at the woman clearly: “Finan will not play with me unless you play with us.”

Eadith turned her head to the right and saw Finan standing at Coccham’s entrance gates, his arms casually crossed at his chest. Her smile widened and she looked back at the young boy before her. She gently placed both of her hands on either side of his face, her fingers brushed his hair out of his eyes: “you may go tell him that I will be delighted.”

Aethelstan did not take long to pull away from Eadith and run off across the field to the laughing Irishman at the gates. Eadith couldn’t help but to laugh at the boy’s energy, he was so full of spirit. Aethelstan was a boy with a naturally good heart and Eadith worried about the boy’s future. Although Edward gave Uhtred custody of his firstborn, it was Finan who was taken to rearing the boy. She knew that Uhtred enjoyed the idea of having a second chance to be a proper father but he couldn't ignore the bond that developed between Finan and the boy. 

Eadith had to admit the role of father suited the Irishman well. He was a natural as Uncle Finan to Uhtred’s children and even Lady Aethelflaed’s daughter but he had developed a more deeper role for Edward’s child in these past few years. The fact that Lord Uhtred trusted Finan so willingly with his children spoke volumes. Watching him in these roles had endeared the man to the woman’s heart.

“Eadith!”

Aethelstan once again pulled Eadith from her thoughts and watched as the boy was fondly tackled by the older man. Finan laughed and pulled the boy into a headlock at his side, forcing dust to kick up as they scuffled with one another. As she looked on, she realized how Finan was the one everyone depended on. He was the solid foundation that kept her, Aethelstan and even Lord Uhtred from crumbling.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!! I APPRECIATE IT!! (:
> 
> I also want to thank everyone who takes the time to write out and leave a comment! It means a lot to me.


End file.
